


The Opposite of a Genderswap

by thenewbuzwuzz



Series: Femme!Spikes [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewbuzwuzz/pseuds/thenewbuzwuzz
Summary: Spike has been stuck in a female body (as Spike does), and he's now transforming back.





	The Opposite of a Genderswap

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Seasonal Spuffy Fall 2017.  
> This is a 100-word epilogue to a set of ficlets I'm working on. It doesn't rely on knowledge of backstory. The setting is season 4 or 5, but it doesn't really make a difference in the text.  
> If that one line sounds like ''Doomed'', that's because it is.

The magic reaches inside him, this time by choice. Bones shift, muscles grow… God, it’s good to have a dick again. He doesn’t quite Hulk-rip the shirt, but he does get stuck in the stupid thing before peeling the whole damn costume off.

  
Spike girds his loins with the smallest towel and prowls in search of trousers, feeling every lean, mean inch of himself move right. He checks his reflection in the Slayer’s startled eyes, her heart rate, the little intake of breath she thinks he doesn’t hear, that spreading blush… oh, yeah. Spike’s back, and he’s a bloody animal.


End file.
